Turbulenzen
by mondscheintomate
Summary: Yamato Ishida ist gerade erst in seine neue Wohnung am anderen Ende Tokyos eingezogen, als er überraschend einen gewissen Tai kennen lernt. (YAOI - irgendwann *g*)
1. Prolog

_Titel_: Turbulenzen  
_Autor_: Ashai/klein_Julchen  
_Rating_: PG  
_Kategorie_: Romanze/Humor  
_Paaring_: Taito  
_Warning_: YAOI  
_Disclaimer_: Digimon gehört mir und mein Vater ist der Baron Münchhausen  
_Kommentar1_: " " ist gesprochen, ' ' ist gedacht  
_Kommentar2_: Die Charaktere kennen sich nicht, sind so um die 19 Jahre alt.  
_Kommentar3_: Eigentlich stammt die Idee von meinem lieben Schwesterlein, war ein Teil ihrer FanFic, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit dem Rest machen sollte und hat mir dann großzügig den Teil hier zur freien Verfügung überlassen. Also den ersten Teil hier hat quasi klein_Julchen geschrieben, und ich hab ihn nur etwas umformuliert. *g* THX

Turbulenzen  
_In 10 Tagen zum Glück  
_-Tag 1-  
  
Geschafft. Meine erste eigene Wohnung. Innerhalb eines Tages bin ich mit meinem gesamten Gerümpel von einem Ende Tokios ans andere gezogen. Zwei Zimmer mit Balkon, eine kleine Küche, Bad, Telefon und Kabel, was will man mehr! Noch stehen etliche Kartons und Kisten in den Ecken rum, aber Sofa, Fernseh und Stereoanlage stehen schon, wo sie hingehören.  
Meine erste Nacht in Freiheit endet allerdings früher, als mir lieb ist. Es ist kurz nach vier, als es wie wild an meiner Wohnungstür klingelt.  
Ich falle fast aus dem Bett, schlurfe zu Tür und öffne sie. Vor mir steht ein 19 jähriger betrunkener, aber verdammt gut aussehender Typ, nuschelt irgendwas von "Schlüssel vergessen" und latscht in meine Wohnung. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt zu geschockt, um irgendwas zu machen. Erst als ich einen dumpfen Aufschlag, gefolgt von jeder menge Geschepper höre, stürme ich ins Wohnzimmer. Er sitzt total geschockt auf dem Boden: "Seit wann ist unser Sofa blau und steht hier vorne. Hab ich was verpasst?"  
"Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, aber mein Sofa ist schon immer blau und steht hier vorne.", antworte ich grinsend. 

Sofort ist er auf den Beinen und sieht mich total entsetzt an!  
"Ich weiß, dass ich grad erst aus dem Bett gefallen bin, aber es wäre nett, wenn du bei meinem Anblick nicht ganz so entsetzt kucken würdest."  
"Scheiße!", ist das erste, was er nach dem Schock hervor bringt, "Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? Ich dachte, ich wäre daheim... das hättest du mir auch ruhig sagen können!"  
"Erstens hast du mich nicht gefragt, und zweitens hatte ich ja überhaupt keine Zeit dazu!"  
"Oh sorry. Ich bin übrigens Taichi Yagami. Du kannst mich auch einfach Tai nennen. Ich dachte ich wär schon daheim. Hab mich wohl im Haus geirrt. Tut mir echt leid.", sagt er und verbeugt sich.  
"Kein Problem", sage ich und verbeuge mich auch, "Ich bin Yamato Ishida. Oder einfach Matt."  
"Ok Matt, dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören, und mich mal auf die Suche nach meinem Bett machen."  
Ich bringe den etwas schwankenden Tai noch zur Tür, wo wir feststellen, dass er sich lediglich in der Tür geirrt hat. Die Yagamis wohnen nämlich im Apartment nebenan.   
Nach dieser, doch recht witzigen Unterbrechung versuche ich noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Morgen früh muss ich nämlich zu meinem neuen Job und ein paar Erledigungen für die Wohnung machen. Das wird sicher ein anstrengender Tag.  
  
  
****to be continued****  
  
Tadaa! Zur Abwechslung mal etwas heiteres! Meine Schwester war es leid immer so dramatische und unlustige FanFics Korrektur zu lesen. Da musste ich mal was anderes schreiben. Wie im Titel auch schon zu erkenn, wird diese FanFic vermutlich noch 9 Fortsetzungen bekommen *g*  
Kommentare sind gerne gesehen, als review oder Mail: ashai@gmx.de  
~Ashai~


	2. Tag 1

Titel: Turbulenzen  
Autor: Ashai  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romanze/Humor  
Paaring: Taito  
Warning: Shônen-Ai  
Disclaimer: Digimon gehört mir und mein Vater ist der Baron Münchhausen  
Kommentar1: " " ist gesprochen, ' ' ist gedacht  
Kommentar2: Die Charaktere kennen sich nicht, sind so um die 19 Jahre alt.  
Kommentar3: Hier kommt endlich die erste Fortsetzung!

****

**Turbulenzen**  
_In 10 Tagen zum Glück  
_  
-Tag 1-  
  
Als mein Wecker klingelt, bekomme ich fast einen Herzinfarkt. Ich bin doch gerade erst ins Bett gegangen, wie kann da schon wieder Morgen sein? Mit einem, noch etwas unkoordinierten Schlag befördere ich den Wecker auf den Boden. Vielleicht hätte ich doch die Augen aufmachen sollen? Den Wecker scheint das nicht zu stören, er piept auf dem Boden fröhlich weiter.  
  
Da ich es nicht wahrhaben will, starte ich eine Ignoriertaktik und vergrabe den Kopf unter dem Kissen. Für herrliche 15 Sekunden ist es ruhig, dann haben sich meine Ohren an den Schalldämpfer gewöhnt und das Piepen ist wieder hörbar. Na toll.  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch noch meine "Es-ist-noch-vor-10-schlechte-guten-morgen-Laune" vorstellen. Ich bin ein Langschläfer!  
  
Der Wecker stand auf 7 Uhr. Errechnet euch also meinen momentanen Gemütszustand.   
  
Entsprechend gelaunt versuche ich also, mich aus meiner Bettdecke zu befreien. Die scheint allerdings dasselbe zu denken wie ich in meinem tiefsten Inneren: liegenbleiben!  
  
Trotz heftiger Befreiungsversuche (so heftig, wie um diese Unmenschliche Uhrzeit nur möglich) gelingt es mir nicht, aufzustehen. Ich bleibe liegen.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lausche ich den Intervallen des Pieptons.  
  
piep ... piep ... piep ... piep ... piep ... piep ... piep  
  
Jetzt reichts. Bevor ich noch wahnsinnig werde, versuche ich der verfluchten Bettdecke den Gnadenstoss zu geben, aber ich bin wohl zu schwach. Und so lande ich, auf meinem Allerwertesten, direkt neben meinem Wecker auf dem Boden. Da fängt der Tag doch gleich ganz prima an.  
  
Das nervige Piepen endlich los, gehe ich duschen, ziehe mich an und koche mir eine Tasse Kaffee. Ein Blick auf die Uhr erledigt das Frühstück und so bin ich 10 Minuten später auf dem Weg zu "PaperHeart".  
  
Heute ist mein erster Arbeitstag hier. Ein Schreibwarenladen. Abends jobbe ich in einer Bar, aber das reicht nicht, wenn man eine eigene Wohnung hat.  
  
Jetzt stehe ich hinter einer Kassentheke und verkaufe kleinen Strebern Mathehefte und Computerzeitschriften, aufgetakelten Girlies die Star- und Mädchenmagazine und alten Leuten Briefpapier. Echt gruselig.  
  
Abgerundet wird das Anti-Gute-Laune-Programm von meiner neuen Kollegin Sora. Sie ist ein Mädchen in meinem Alter, rötliche, schulterlange Haare und redet ohne Punkt und Komma.  
  
"Letzte Woche hab ich ihr gesagt, sie soll die Finger von ihm lassen. Und jetzt rat mal, wen ich gestern im Park gesehen habe?"  
  
"Mimi und Izzy"  
  
"Genau! Ich würd ja schon gerne wissen, wo sie diesen Computer-Freak aufgetrieben hat, aber glaub mir, wer den ganzen Tag nur vor so einem komischen Kasten sitzt, der kann doch nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sein!"  
  
Ich sortiere weiter neue Zeitschriften in die Auslage ohne weiter auf sie einzugehen, was sie erschreckenderweise nicht weiter zu stören scheint. Sie steht neben mir an ein Regal gelehnt und redet weiter.  
  
Nicht einmal das klingeln der Türglocke scheint sie zu stören. Ich lege den letzten Stapel "pcTEEN" in die Auslage, nehme den leeren Karton und gehe hinter die Theke zurück. Der soeben eingetretene Kunde verschwindet hinter einem Regal mit Grußkarten. Sora ist mir gefolgt und hat sich auf den Hocker, der zum erreichen der Zigaretten in der obersten Ablage gedacht ist, gesetzt. Ich höre ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu. Die Türglocke leutet ein weiteres Mal und der Paketbote schiebt ein großes Paket herein. Das müssen die neuen Zeichenblöcke sein. Er reicht mir die Quittung, ich unterschreibe und er verschwindet wieder. Mühsam versuche ich das schwere Paket ins Lager zu schieben. Sora geht neben mir her und erzählt mir jetzt, von ihrem Date letzte Nacht.  
  
"Eigentlich sind Brillenträger ja nicht so mein Typ. Aber er hat das Essen bezahlt, also bin ich noch mit ihm in den Park gegangen. Ich meine, wie langweilig muss jemand sein, um beim ersten Date mit einem süßen Girl wie mir in den Park zu gehen?" Sie macht ein Gesicht als wäre es die größte Unvorstellbarkeit der Welt. Aber mir zu helfen fällt ihr anscheinend immer noch nicht ein. "Kannst du dir vorstellen wie viele Rentner da unterwegs waren?" Ich weiß, dass sie gar keine Antwort von mir erwartet. "Ich muss den Altersdurchschnitt um mindestens die Hälfte gesenkt haben. Und besonders hell ist es da um diese Uhrzeit auch nicht mehr. Diese orangenen Schwachlaternen betonen mein wunderschönes Gesicht so komisch." Ich verdrehe die Augen: Das kann noch Stunden dauern. "Na jedenfalls hab ich gedacht, er würde mich wenigstens in den Arm nehmen. Aber der war so schüchtern, dass er sich nicht mal das getraut hat. Wie konnte ich mich nur zu diesem Date überreden lassen?" Ich bin inzwsichen ganz schön aus der Puste. Für einen Moment bin ich geneigt, sie zu fragen, ob sie mir evtl. helfen könnte, verwerfe diesen Gedanken aber genau so schnell wieder. Sie würde mir vermutliche dann eine halbe Stunde lang vorwerfen, wie ich ein zierliches kleines Mädchen wie sie nur um so etwas bitten könnte. Schließlich habe ich es auch ohne ihre Hilfe geschafft und gehe zurück zur Theke. Der Kunde von vorhin ist jetzt bei den Zeitschriften. Ich fange an die Rechnung und den Lieferschein zu überprüfen. Sora sitzt wieder auf dem Hocker und erzählt irgendwas von dem letzten Fußballspiel ihrer Lieblingsmannschafft. Da scheint wohl irgend so ein Supertyp mit zuspielen mit dem sie auch mal gerne ausgehen würde.  
  
"Und gestern Abend ... hab ich dir schon von dem Typ erzählt mit dem ich aus war?"  
  
"Ja", sage sich schnell ohne aufzublicken, bevor sie mir die Geschichte noch einmal erzählt.  
  
"Na jedenfalls kennt er meinen Schatz wohl." Jetzt nennt sie den armen Kerl schon 'Schatz', dabei kennt sie ihn noch nicht mal persönlich. "Und er hat mir erzählt, dass er keine Freundin hat!"  
  
Ich sehe zu ihr rüber. Sie schaut mich mit riesengroßen Augen, als wäre es die beste Nachricht die sie je gehört hätte.  
  
"Äh... Toll", was sinnvolleres fällt mir beim besten Willen nicht ein. Doch sie schaut mich an, als hätte ich sie nicht richtig verstanden. Aber was will sie dann von mir hören?  
  
Glücklicherweise werde ich von einer Stimme hinter mir erlöst:  
  
"Haben sie die neue Ausgabe von 'SportsWorld' schon?"  
  
Ich fahre herum und starre meinen Gegenüber an. Es ist kein anderer als mein neuer Nachbar, der mich heute morgen aus dem Bett geklingelt hat. Er sieht auch etwas überrascht aus. Wie war noch gleich sein Name? Yam.. Ya... Yagami? Taichi! Genau. Ich starre ihn immer noch an. Er hat braune Augen ... Jetzt lächelt er. Hat mich wohl auch erkannt. Was wollte er noch mal?   
  
"Bist du nicht unser neuer Na..."  
  
Weiter kommt er nicht. Hinter mir ertönt ein plötzliches Kreischen und mit einem Satz steht Sora vor mir. Wie hat sie das nur gemacht?!?  
  
"Ah! Du bist doch Taichi Yagami! Du bist mein Held. Kann ich ein Autogramm von dir haben?" Ehe ich mich versehe, hat sie ihr Top ausgezogen und hält es Taichi zum signieren hin. Sprachlos starre ich ihre ziemlich spärlich bekleidete Rückenansicht an. Aber Taichi überrascht mich. Mit einem unglaublich coolen Lächeln nimmt er einen Marker aus dem Regal hinter sich und kritzelt etwas auf ihr Top. Sie nimmt es an sich, beugt sich übertrieben weit über die Theke und haucht ein pseudoerotisches "Danke". Dann versucht sie ihn zu küssen, aber er weicht geistesgegenwärtig zurück. Etwas irritiert dreht sie sich wieder zu mir um. Kann die sich nicht wieder anziehen?  
  
"Los. Hol einen Foto. Ich will ein Erinnerungsfoto haben!!!!"  
  
Ich starre sie einfach an. Das ganze scheint mir etwas surreal. Eine halbnackte Verkäuferin läßt sich von meinem neuen Nachbar ihr Top signieren und will jetzt auch noch ein Erinnerungsfoto? Bin ich irgendwie im falschen Film?  
  
"Wird das heute noch mal was?" Ich bin etwas verwirrt. Was wollte sie noch mal von mir?   
  
Aber bevor ich groß weiter darüber nachdenken kann, ist sie schon kopfschüttelnd und schimpfend an mir vorbei gestampft, richtung Mitarbeiterzimmer.  
  
Immer noch unfähig, klar zu denken, starre ich ihr hinterher.  
  
"Äh ... hallo? Habt ihr jetzt die neue Ausgabe?"  
  
Ach ja, der Kunde. Ich drehe mich wieder zu ... wie war noch mal der Name? Ach, Tai. Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm um.  
  
"Welche Ausgabe?", frage ich.  
  
Er sieht mich etwas amüsiert an: "Die Ausgabe 9 der 'SportsWorld'."  
  
"Die kommt erst morgen rein."  
  
Taichi nickt. Sein widerspänstig abstehendes braunes Haar wippte auf und ab. Dann grinst er breit: "Verrückte Kollegin hast du da. Wusste gar nicht, dass du hier arbeitest."  
  
"Heute ist mein erster Tag", antworte ich fast automatisch.  
  
"Na dann," er lacht und legt eine Grußkarte auf die Theke, "die hier nehm ich."  
  
Ich lese den Preis mit dem Scanner ein und er reicht mir das Geld. Aber bevor ich ihm Wechselgeld geben kann, winkt er ab:  
  
"Lass gut sein. Ich verschwinde lieber schnell, bevor die Verrückte wieder auftaucht. Viel Spaß noch!" er lacht noch mal, und winkt mir beim rausgehen noch mal zu.  
  
Das klingeln der Türglocke holt Sora aus dem Nebenraum zurück. Entgeistert springt sie zur Tür.  
  
"Ist er schon gegangen? Ich hab doch noch gar kein Foto gemacht?!?" Ich halte es für besser, nichts darauf zu antworten.  
  
Sie kommt zu mir zurück und baut sich wütend vor mir auf.  
  
"Du hast ihn gehen lassen?"  
  
Ich schaue unschuldig. Einen Moment lang scheint sie nachzudenken, dann hat sie es plötzlich eilig.  
  
"Hör zu Neuer. Ich muss sofort nach Hause. Das muss ich in meinem Weblog posten. Sonst vergesse ich wohmöglich irgendwas wichtiges. Und vielleicht erwische ich ihn ja noch. Du weißt, wo die Schlüssel sind. Schließ ab, wenn Ladenschluss ist!"  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rennt sie in den Nebenraum zurück und eine halbe Minute später mit ihrer Tasche durch die Ladentür davon.  
  
Ich brauche ein paar Minuten um zu realisieren, dass ich immer noch da stehe und ungläubig zur Türe starre. Vermutlich habe ich die ganze Zeit nicht besonders intelligent ausgesehen... Ich schüttel den Kopf, um wieder etwas klarer zu denken. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass in einer Stunde erst Ladenschluss ist. Also gehe ich ins Lager zurück, um die Zeichenblöcke auszupacken.  
  
Was Taichi wohl von dem ganzen Vorfall denkt?   
  
In Gedanken versunken bringe ich den Rest meiner Schicht hinter mich. Auch bei meinem anderen Job in der Kneipe bin ich nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ich höre meistens nur mit einem Ohr zu, was mir einen Anpfiff meines Chefs einbringt, weil ich ein paar Bestellungen durcheinander bringe. Ich schiebe alles auf den Umzugsstress und hoffe einfach, das meine Schicht bald vorbei ist.  
  
Um kurz nach 1 bin ich endlich wieder zu Hause. Im Briefkasten liegen ein paar Zeitungen und ein Brief an den Vormieter. Ich mache mir noch schnell etwas zu Essen warm und setze mich dann mit der Lokalzeitung an den Tisch. Auf Seite drei ist ein doppelseitiger Bericht über das Fußballspiel von dem mir Sora schon erzählt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken fällt mir spontan Soras BH-Farbe ein. Hellblau. Mit weißen Tribal-Mustern. Ich überfliege den Artikel. Ein Name macht mich stutzig. Der Stürmer der Tokioter Jugendmannschaft heißt Taichi Yagami.  
  
Das war der erste Tag   
  
Kommentare sind wie immer sehr gerne gesehen - Ashai -


End file.
